Pesadillas en Konoha
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Los fantasmas no existían y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, acompañaba de igual forma a Naruto a aquella loca travesía... ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía.


**¡Buona sera, bombones de licor!** Bueno, nada, hoy les traigo un delicioso drabble con algo de **N**aru**S**aku, nuevamente conmemorando el mes del terror, Octubre, noche de brujas.

Espero que lo disfruten, como no tengo internet y tengo que ir al cyber a subir fanfics, me dije: —Ya que estoy, subo todo lo que escribí—. Y bueno, quise dejar de lado el Fandom The Walking Dead, mis hermosuras merecen un descanso, así que vamos con Naruto, carajo!

Y, en fin, vamos a las formalidades, please:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes &amp; Lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nada es mío salvo el fic. No lucro con ésto.

**Summary**: Los fantasmas no existían y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, acompañaba de igual forma a _Naruto_ a aquella loca travesía... ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía.

**Advertencias**: No es NaruSaku. Bueno, sí, lo es, pero muy leve...

Ahora sí, _abuffette_, señoras y señores.

* * *

**Pesadillas en Konoha.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

—Naruto, no sé cómo me dejé arrastrar a esta tontería —susurró la rosada mientras caminaba codo a codo con su amigo, Naruto, por una oscura habitación.

Al rubio se le había ocurrido investigar el famoso "Misterio de Kororo". Era un simple hospital abandonado luego de la primera guerra Ninja, pero para Naruto, era un lugar lleno de fantasmas y demonios.

El chico le había rogado a Sakura que lo acompañase, según él, necesitaba testigos de los fantasmagóricos sucesos que allí se daban, cubiertos por la más negra oscuridad. Para la rosada, por el contrario, era otra tontería infantil de una cabeza sin remedio.

—¡Tranquila, Sakura, yo te cuidaré! —gritó el chico, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su amiga le comentó.

—¿¡De qué demonios me cuidarás!? —le gritó la chica con los ojos en blanco. Y nunca había usado una expresión mejor, ¿De qué demonios la cuidaría si no había ninguno? Se controlaba demasiado para no darle un golpe— ¡Aquí no hay nada, Naruto! Es un hospital, está abandonado por los estragos de la guerra y eso es todo.

—¡Mira esto, Sakura! —le dijo Naruto, nuevamente ignorando sus quejas, mientras con la lámpara de aceite alumbraba el piso.

A la rosada le costó, tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para notar lo que parecían ser unas huellas pequeñas. Eran de una persona, pues se notaban sus sandalias, pero eran muy pequeñas. ¿Un niño?

—Eso… Eso puede ser cualquier cosa —concluyó la chica, no muy segura. No creía en tonterías de fantasmas, pero debía admitir que el lugar en sí era algo aterrador. Oscuro, abandonado, probablemente rodeado de insectos raros y animales errantes. No era el paraíso, precisamente.

—Ven, sígueme —respondió su amigo de manera firme y la tomó de la mano. Sakura se lo permitió. Necesitaba contacto humano, con aquella pequeña lámpara no podía verse siquiera los pies.

Caminaron lentamente por el lugar sin mayores problemas en tanto esquivaran las maderas caídas en el suelo y los charcos de agua, probablemente de lluvia, que cubrían la mayoría del piso.

—Naruto, algo de juego está bien, pero esto ya me es… —la chica no pudo terminar de hablar, pues un gemido espantoso resonó en todo el edificio e hizo eco a causa de la poca cantidad de amoblamiento del lugar.

La chica se tensó de golpe. Aquello que comenzó como un pequeño chiste ya se estaba volviendo algo tenebroso. La broma había pasado de castaño a oscuro y no le agradaba para nada aquella idea.

—T- Tranquila… —tartamudeó Naruto intentando sonar fuerte y valiente y, señalando un pasillo oscuro, continuó—: Creo que viene de ahí.

El chico dio unos pasos adelante, siendo seguida por una no muy convenida Sakura. Pero, al hacerlo, la voz misteriosa por fin habló:

—¡Abandonen el edificio! —pronunció una tétrica voz desde la oscuridad. Era una voz gruesa y ronca, y con demasiado eco para ser producto de la simpleza del lugar.

—¡Naruto, vámonos! —volvió a decir la rosada intentando jalar del brazo a su compañero en dirección a la salida.

—Tranquila… Es… Debe ser un tonto bromista, no te preocupes, yo te protejo —volvió a prometer Naruto mientras sostenía la mano de Sakura, impidiendo que ésta siguiera jalándolo hacia atrás.

Dio un paso más hacia delante, aún sosteniendo la mano de la joven.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó algo nervioso el rubio.

Pronto, de las profundidades de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida la voz, ambos jóvenes vieron un amorfo cuerpo aparecer.

Era demasiado alto, de tres metros al menos, y llevaba un abrigo negro que cubría hasta sus pies, si es que los tenía.

Caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos al son de un: "Abandonen el edificio, están advertidos".

Naruto miró a Sakura, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se abrazaba más y más a su brazo. Luego, volvió su vista al individuo, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un pañuelo.

—Sakura… —susurró él mientras observaba de lleno como la amorfa cosa se abría paso hacia ellos de forma lenta— Yo… Yo te protejo.

—¡No quiero que me protejas! —gritó la chica, de golpe, abriendo los ojos y volviendo su mano a la de él— ¡Quiero que corras!

Y dicho aquello, la chica comenzó a correr a la salida, mientras llevaba a Naruto a rastras por la mano.

Se podía oír a lo lejos los sollozos de Naruto, quien rogaba que se quedasen, que la cuidaría. Y los gritos de Sakura, quien totalmente enfadada, le contestaba que se callara y que aprenda a correr.

—¡Eso fue genial, Konohamaru! —gritó la pequeña niña mientras se bajaba de los hombros de Udon conteniendo unas múltiples carcajadas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —concluyó él, con autosuficiencia. Lo cierto era que, desde que Naruto le contó su plan de buscar fantasmas en aquél hospital, no pudo resistirse a la idea de disfrazarse de uno por el simple placer de fastidiarlo.

Y es que con un simple tapado negro del señor Mitokado, un pañuelo cortesía de la señora Utatane y un megáfono de papel que hiciera su voz más miseriosa había conseguido asustar a Naruto y Sakura.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo realmente lo disfruté, tuve que volver a leer varios mangas para acordarme los tres nombres de los niños y, además, Konohamaru es el personaje favorito de mi bebé... ¿Qué mejor?

Y sé que soy una _yemma_ por no escribir y subir más seguido pero bueno... Los que me siguen (cri cri) saben mis dificultades técnicas.

¡Los amo con _tutti il mio cuore_, bebés!

Bel~


End file.
